Honky Tonk Badonkadonk
by BelleBailey
Summary: A songfic to one part of HTB by Trace Adkins may bring Danny and Lindsay closer together. DL


**Honky Tonk Badonkadonk**

I don't own CSI:NY Jerry B. and CBS. I don't own Honky Tonk Badonkadonk Trace Adkins does.

Danny was sitting at the bar where the gang hung out. He just sat at a table thinking. He was alone, by choice. He had just closed a case with Lindsay, and he was glad. He still had feelings for her and her for him, but she wouldn't show it. She barely talked to him do much that it was hard on him. Danny wanted to be with her, but she continued to push him away. The closer he got, the more she pushed.

Danny continued to finish his drink. He didn't notice anyone walking toward him. The song Honky Tonk Badonkadonk started playing. Danny finally looked up. Lindsay was standing next to him.

"You want to dance, Messer?"

She said with a grin on her face. Danny thought for a few moments. His brain was trying to stay seated and to tell her 'no', but his heart had a mind of its own. It was telling him he was crazy if he told her 'no'. Danny nodded and stood up. Even through Lindsay had asked him to dance; Danny took her left arm and wrapped it in his own right arm. She smiled at him. There was a very small dance floor. When they reached the dance floor, that's when Danny's hands started shaking.

_We don't care about the drinking_

_Barely listen to the band_

_Our hands, they start a shaking_

_When she gets the urge to dance_

_Driving everybody crazy _

_You think you fell in love_

Danny and Lindsay continued to dance for an hour. They didn't notice that everyone was gone. The chairs were up on the tables by now.

"Danny, everyone's gone."

Danny looked up and realized she was right.

"Come on, I'll take you home."

Danny went back to their table and got their coats. Danny led her outside, where he attempted to get her a cab.

"I hate cabs."

"I can walk, Danny."

"No, you're not," Danny said still trying to get one of the passing cabs.

"I'll be alright."

Danny gave up and joined her at the bench.

"It's almost midnight, Montana. Do you really think I would let you walk the streets of New York by yourself. It's dangerous."

"You still worry, don't you?"

Danny didn't look at her.

"Of course."

Danny picked himself off the bench and went back to the curb. Lindsay starred at him as he still attempted to get a cab. It was funny. Someone who had lived in New York as long as Danny, still couldn't get a cab right away.

"Danny, give up. Let's walk home. I'll see you tomorrow."

Lindsay started to walk away. Danny grabbed her wrist to stop her. She turned around to face him.

"If you think I would let you walk home by yourself. You are

crazy. Did you hear what I said before?"

"Yeah, but we live on opposite sides of town. By the time you get home it will be two in the morning. I can't ask you to do that."

"You're not asking."

Lindsay started blushing. She had an idea but was afraid to

tell him.

"You could stay at my house. If you're okay with it."

"As long as you are."

Lindsay nodded her head and started walking to her apartment. Danny followed her close behind. Lindsay, for some unknown reason to Danny, was smiling.

When he arrived at her house, Lindsay pulled out the keys and let Danny go in first. He looked around. A lot of things that were related to Montana (the state). Lindsay walked over to the kitchen and made some decaf coffee. Danny continued to look around.

"You like?"

Danny turned to her and nodded.

"Well if I ever want to visit Montana, I just have to come

here."

Lindsay laughed. Danny was right. Lindsay joined Danny on the couch. She had both legs tucked under her. Danny was sitting on his left leg and was turned to face her. She gave him a big smile. He tucked a piece of hair behind her ear.

"I miss talking to you."

"Me too."

He moved closer to her. She moved closer to him. Their lips got closer. Danny took the leap and kissed her. She kissed him back. Danny pulled her closer to him. He put his arms around her. Lindsay placed her hands on his knee to push her lips closer to him. Danny smiled through the kiss. Danny put both hands on the side of her face. He pulled away. She had a smile on her face, the first time in weeks. He missed it.

"I love you, Danny."

"I love you, Montana."

And Danny spent the night with Lindsay, while they slept.

The end.

Please read and review. Thank you.

4


End file.
